


Jon, el cachorro

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Crack Relationships, Forced Masturbation, Kill me but Jon loves Damon, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Pet, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si la mascota se aburre su amo lo entretiene.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon, el cachorro

**Author's Note:**

> Aun no sé cómo es que llegué a emparejarlos… simplemente lo hice y me encantó.  
> Oh y sí, esto no tiene ni un poquito de sentido...

—Ven más cerca, Jon. —Su amo le dijo con un tono dulce.

Jon Snow se acurrucó en las mullidas almohadas sobre la suave alfombra. Su desnudo cuerpo picaba con la fricción de la tela, se rascaba intensivamente tratando de calmar la comezón, aunque hubiese preferido tener algo de ropa pero a su amo le gustaba verlo solo con unas largas botas marrones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, con la negra cola de perro que se le enganchaba en su entrada y con el collar que le iba suelto, si bien no tanto como para quitárselo.

Estaba muy cerca de su amo, la correa era corta y no le permitía alejarse menos de unos centímetros. Era de cabellos largos y rubios, no eran tan abultados como los de él. Usaba ropas de cuero que se le pegaban al delgado cuerpo, a Jon le incomodaba tocar la chaqueta con puntiagudas tachas. También tenía un látigo enrollado entre el cinturón, le daba escalofríos al verlo. Damon, Damon Bailaparamí era el nombre de su amo, Jon prefería llamarlo “Amo” y la otra parte no se oponía a esto.

Jon ya no recordaba nada antes de estar a su cuidado, no supo cómo fue que se convirtió en su mascota ni tampoco quería saberlo. No lo ponía feliz su situación y mucho menos le alegraría saber la razón.

Su amo le palmeó la cabeza, despeinándole los cabellos que tanto le habían costado arreglar. Jon levantó los ojos hacia los del otro, eran claros como esmeraldas. El hombre estaba leyendo un libro, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, era uno sobre el cuidado animal. Su amo era bastante torpe en cuanto a su cuidado, recordaba alimentarlo y asearlo, no obstante nunca le curaba las heridas que se hacía al correr junto a él o al ser castigado. Jon debía curarse por sí mismo y únicamente cuando su amo le daba los utensilios necesarios, que eran ocasiones muy escasas.

—Estoy aburrido, Amo. —Jon le comunicó.

Su trémula voz ocasionó una larga curva en los gruesos labios contrarios. Los dedos soltaron sus cabellos, dando lugar a que el duro libro le cayera encima. Jon chilló y frunció el ceño, su cabeza le retumbaba. EL golpe no le dolió, su amo se encargó de acostumbrarlo a unos mucho más fieros y severos con los que perdía una gran cantidad de sangre y energía.

— ¿Estas aburrido, Jon? —Su amo le preguntó como si no hubiese escuchado sus palabras. Igualmente, Jon asintió. —Bien, ve al escritorio, te quitare el aburrimiento.

Su amo desprendió la correa de su collar para que pudiera avanzar sin inconvenientes. Las botas tenían unas pequeñas plataformas de madera que hacían eco al pisar y le daban un poco más de altura, su amo era una cabeza más alto que él y con las botas podía acortar la distancia a unos mínimos centímetros.

—Abre el cajón, Jon. —Su amo ordenó. — ¿Sabes que tomar de allí, verdad?

—Sí, Amo.

Jon sabía y no le gustaba lo que debía agarrar. Abrió el cajón y revolviendo los juguetes que su amo utilizaba en su cuerpo cogió uno en especial. Era una fina aguja de hierro que se hacía más ancha por el inicio. Jon hizo una mueca, el hierro era frio y doloroso.

— ¿Esto, Amo?

—Sí ese, Jon. —Su amo arrojó el libro. — ¿Sabes cómo usarlo?

—Por supuesto, Amo.

Jon se sentó encima del escritorio y separó las piernas con lentitud. Su amo se lamió los labios al contemplarlo. Sostuvo su miembro, estaba flácido por lo que tuvo que dar unas cuantas idas y vueltas alrededor de este para endurecerlo.

Jon se preparó pensando en la recompensa que tendría por hacerlo, inhaló y exhaló, y finalmente comenzó. El gélido hierro tocó la punta de su polla, haciéndolo gemir, y se creó un camino entre el meato para introducirse con lentitud en su uretra.

Gritó de dolor, el hierro separaba su carne interna provocándole un inflamado e insoportable ardor. Su amo ya lo había utilizado una vez en él, la introducción fue mucho más brusca y le causó una hemorragia. El dolor fue tal que Jon terminó desmayándose. Sin embargo, al despertar su amo lo recompensó con la visita de un médico.

Jon se mordió el labio inferior, sofocando los gritos y continuando su labor. Utilizó una ligera presión, el hierro casi parecía no moverse. No a la vista, él lograba percibir como se deslizaba por su interior y se lo destrozaba. Pudo detenerse al tener el extremo más grueso por fuera.

—Está hecho, Amo. —Jon dijo con cierto orgullo de su logro.

—Buen chico. —Su amo le aplaudió. —Ahora, muéstrame lo que te he enseñado.

Su amo le enseñó varias cosas ciertamente, Jon lentamente fue dominando todas. Sus dedos se ubicaron en lo extenso de su polla, abarcándola por completo. En unión fueron hacia abajo arrastrando la piel en la trayectoria y al regresó un chillante gemido se expulsó de su boca. El hierro en su interior incomodaba la maniobra, debía ser mucho más cuidadoso para evitar sentirla y únicamente propagar el placer ante el dolor.

—Mírame, Jon.

Jon obedeció y levantó el rostro fijando la mirada en su amo, quien paciente observaba cada movimiento. Los ojos de su amo, constantemente clavados en los suyos, le incomodaban; eran feos y aterradores.

Al aumentar la fuerza en los deslices el hierro también se vio desplazado y el sufrimiento permaneció arruinando el placer, siempre lo hacía. La mayoría de la opresión la ponía en el tronco y al subir a la punta era delicado tratando de evitar repetir la colaboración en la inclinación del hierro.

—A-amo. —Clamó al sentir la acumulación, el líquido pre seminal comenzaba a emerger elevando la aguja de hierro. —Amo, venga conmigo.

Su amo se puso en pie y se le acercó, Jon tembló al tener el calor corporal de este cerca. Las manos reposaron en sus muslos, las yemas de los dedos contornearon las caras internas de estos hasta obtener su entrepierna. Su amo le oprimió la polla haciéndolo gritar y retorcerse.

—Dime, Jon, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?

Jon titubeó. —Ayúdame, Amo. Duele, haga que deje de doler.

—Entonces, tendré que hacer algo para que mi dependiente perrito deje de sufrir.

— ¡Sí, Amo!

Su amo capturó el extremo grueso de la aguja y tironeó de este. Jon intentó ser valiente y resistir. El hierro era quitado con parsimonia, una muy malvada que su amo utilizaba con intensión de mortificarlo.

No supo predecir el momento en que la aguja lo liberó y la eyaculación se expulsó. Jon respiró profundo al mojar los dedos de su amo, la agitación que su cuerpo ganó fue apaciguándose. Su amo colocó en su boca los dedos manchados por su semen, Jon separó los labios y estiró su lengua limpiándolos.

—Veo que ya ha dejado de doler, ¿no es así, Jon?

—No duele más, Amo.

—Lo noté. —Su amo frotó el látigo. —Pero no me has agradecido, ¿qué clase de buen perro no le agradece a su amo?

—Ninguno, Amo. Los perros malos no agradecen.

— ¿Y que se le hace a los perros malos?

—Se los castiga, Amo.

—Bien, mi niño inteligente. En ese caso, ponte en una buena posición.

Su amo le dio el espacio necesario para adquirir la postura solicitada. Jon se quitó las botas, en los castigos su amo casi siempre terminaba ensuciándolo y esas desgastadas botas no soportarían otro lavado. Se volteó apoyando el vientre y las palmas en el escritorio, se puso en puntillas, irguió la espalda y empinó el trasero.

El mango del látigo se colocó por debajo de su trasero y se deslizó por las caras inferiores de sus muslos. Jon tragó saliva, tener que estar expectante por la espera lo excitaba. El mango de cuero se separó, la brisa le hizo traquetear y  el golpe que llegó a continuación gritar. Fue entre sus rodillas, sus piernas se doblaron golpeándose los muslos en el borde del escritorio.

— ¿Eres un mal perro? ¿O tal vez un perro que ama los castigos? Dime, Jon, que clase de perro eres.

—Soy un perro que… que ama los castigos de su amo. —Jon volvió a la postura correcta. —Quiero que me castigue. Por favor, Amo.

Su amo le traspasó la cola por las piernas, el gancho que lo aferraba en su interior se inclinó haciéndolo gemir. El suave pelo se le encastraba en la separación de sus nalgas y le acariciaba los testículos, Jon apretó sus piernas, muy juntas, para mantener la cola en ese gratificante estado.

El cuero se encontró en su trasero con un golpe feroz y hambriento. Jon gritó estaba a punto de largarse a llorar pero lo sobrellevó con la cabeza alzada. Dolió tanto que opacó el mínimo placer que la cola le daba al ser movida por el tiritar de sus piernas. Su amo le acarició allí donde el mango del látigo lo marcó, las uñas raspaban lo rojizo en su piel.

— ¿Eso te ha gustado, Jon? —Su amo ronroneó.

—N-no, dolió mucho, Amo.

—Entonces me has mentido sobre tu amor a los castigos ¿cierto, Jon?

Una vez más el mango se acopló a su trasero, fue de improvisto por lo que Jon pegó un saltito. El fervor del anterior golpe se intensificó con el nuevo. Esta vez las lágrimas afloraron al tiempo en que sus parpados se cerraban con fuerza.

— ¿Me has mentido, Jon?

—L-lo siento, Amo. Duele y no me gusta que duela. —Confesó con su voz vacilante. —No quise mentirle, Amo.

—Y lo hiciste de todos modos, Jon. Te comportaste con un perro malo y es por eso que necesitas un castigo más severo, uno que te ayude a entender como debes comportarte.

Su amo le dio un ultimó golpe para finalizar con ese apacible castigo, fue mucho más duro que los primeros. Con la dureza que se merecía por mentir, tal incorrecto comportamiento no era tolerado en un perro.

—Esto no servirá para el castigo.

Su amo le quitó la cola, el gancho le lastimó al salir. Jon se había habituado a tenerlo en su interior, el gancho tenía una rolliza bola de metal en la punta que hizo que la primera vez fuera incómoda y dolorosa, mucho más al caminar. Y como su amo le prometió en absoluto quitársela tuvo que obligarse a acostumbrarse.

—No, no, mantén la posición.

Jon quiso hacerlo, sin embargo su amo se aferró a su cadera y la tiró hacia sí arruinándole la firme posición que mantenía. Su espalda se dobló, su pecho se colocó muy cerca del escritorio y sus codos descansaron en este. Asimismo consiguió ponerse de puntillas.

— ¿Serás bueno, Jon? —La polla de su amo palpitó sobre su trasero. El pantalón de cuero descendió a una corta distancia por lo que se chocaba contra sus muslos, lo estremeció. — ¿No volverás a mentirme?

—Sí, seré bueno y nunca le mentiré, Amo.

Jon se quedó sin aliento cuando la polla de su amo tocó su entrada. Fue una intromisión pausada que pareció durar siglos, el malestar de tener por completo a su amo se apaciguaba con el regodeo que a su vez se ganaba. La rígida polla estaba húmeda y calentaba su interior, que aún no se familiarizaba con su amo.

La primera embestida fue leve en comparación a las que Jon ya conocía. Insignificante fue además lo que le hizo sentir. A Jon le gustaba de otra forma, si, más salvaje como su amo bien sabía lograrlo… y para eso debía suplicar, a su amo le gustaba hacerlo suplicar.

—Amo. —Clamó con un tono lacrimoso.

— ¿Si, Jon?

—Más rápido, por favor.

— ¿Es eso lo que deseas? —Jon afirmó moviendo la cabeza. —Bueno, puedes tenerlo por ti mismo, ¿no, Jon?

—S-sí, Amo.

Su amo se redujo a acariciarle la espalda, los dedos acompañaban el recorrido de su columna vertebral. Jon movió su cadera hacia el cuerpo de su amo, de atrás a adelante deslizando la polla a su gusto. Fue rápido tal como pidió, no se excedió ya que conocía sus límites.

Jon gimió por el roce de su amo y rugió de satisfacción al tener la punta de la polla arrimándosele a la próstata. Su amo de igual forma gemía y a veces entorpecía el deslizar de los dedos por la delectación. Cada tanto a las idas y vueltas se les era alterada la velocidad, las idas se volvían más lentas y las vueltas rápidas.

Jon se inmovilizó al hacer que la semilla de su amo lo llenara. Su torso yació en el escritorio y por fin se sostuvo en sus talones, estaba tan cansado, su energía solo era suficiente para respirar. El hombre lo atrapó de nuevo con la correa al terminar. Hizo un buen trabajo y su amo tendría que recompensarlo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y aún hay más… si hay más.


End file.
